


A Gift From The Easter Bunny

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magazine, Family, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his father are invite to the Hale Pack Easter Celebration.</p><p>Stiles get's a special Easter Egg in his basket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift From The Easter Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Someone casually mentioned "Since Easter is coming up, I'd love to see a holiday fic" and I'm pretty sure they didn't REALLY mean Easter but...
> 
> I had the CUTEST FUCKING IDEA and I had to do it. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Stiles was in the elevator on his way down to leave for the day when the door opened on the second floor and Finstock came in with his mail cart. “A little late in the day for mail, huh, Coach?” he asked, and Finstock looked up.

“Balinski! I was just coming to look for you, Kid,” he said, then dug out a letter from his stash, holding it out. “Hale Pack mail,” he announced.

Stiles took a pale blue envelope with curly gold script on the front bearing his and his dad’s names. “Well that’s new,” he said, deciding to open it in the jeep. “Thanks, Coach,” he said, waving as he exited the elevator on the ground floor. When he got in the jeep, he flipped the envelope open and started reading what turned out to be an invitation, eyebrow raising more and more as he read.

~

“So let me get this straight,” John said as he looked at Stiles across his desk. “Your boyfriend’s mom has invited us formally to the Hale Pack Easter Celebration?” he asked, and Stiles shrugged.

“I guess so. Fancy ass invitation and all,” he said, waving the embossed cardstock.

John hummed. “I didn’t even know that werewolves could be Christians,” he said, and Stiles snorted.

“I’m pretty sure species doesn’t dictate religion,” he pointed out. “And besides, I’m not sure it’s a ‘Christian’ thing. A lot of people celebrate Easter as just a family holiday, you know?” Stiles waved a hand. “Mrs. Vivaldi’s kids used to Easter Egg hunt every year and I’m pretty sure they were atheists,” he said, shrugging. 

John looked at the invite and shrugged. “May as well. I mean, I’ve only met a few of them in passing, and if you’re going to be an official member of the Hale pack someday in the future, I may as well get to know at least your boyfriend’s actual family.”

Stiles grinned. “You love him, and you know it, you wish he was your son instead of me,” he teased. 

John chuckled. “I like the man, he’s a good kid. Not like you’re gonna do better,” he teased and Stiles gasped dramatically, clutching his chest.

“You wound me!” He shook his head as he stood up. “And I deem to call you my father. Betrayed by the man whose cheese fries were the nectar from which I fed-“

“Oh God, Stiles, just leave,” John groaned, shaking his head with a chuckle as Stiles nearly skipped out of the station.

~

Stiles flopped down on the couch beside Kira, who was currently schooling Danny at GTA. “So guess what! Talia Hale invited me and my dad to the Hale pack Easter celebration,” he announced.

“Cool beans,” Kira said, ignoring Stiles even as he laid his head in her lap.

Scott gasped from his spot on the floor. “Oh wow, that’s great!” he said, sitting up. “Your dad meeting your potential future Alpha is a big step! They’re basically accepting him by accepting you, so making sure he meets the pack, that’s a big deal, right?”

Stiles grinned. “Well, I’ve been with Derek for eight months, and I guess in werewolf years, that’s a long time or something.”

Kira nodded. “Yeah, I heard that. This chick I worked with at the Pizza Barn got married like six weeks after she _met_ this dude. It was insane.”

Stiles’s smile grew a little sappy. “I can dig it,” he said, wiggling around to look at Scott. “Dude, seriously, this whole ‘loving a werewolf’ thing, it’s awesome. You should totally do it.”

Scott glared. “I am a werewolf, and I can’t help nobody I meet isn’t insane!” he complained. “I really thought Holly was gonna be the one-“

“The girl that stole our bath soap?” Kira asked, and Scott nodded desolately. 

Danny laughed. “The kleptomaniac?” he asked. “Oh yeah, real winner there!”

Scott flipped him off. “I hate you all.”

“Even me?” Stiles asked, pouting. 

Scott grinned, shaking his head, hair flopping around. “No way, dude, I love you forever,” he said, holding his hand out. “Fist bump?”

“Fist bump,” Stiles replied, bumping fists with him. 

~

Stiles and his dad’s arrival at the house almost went unnoticed until, as soon as they got around back where all the sounds were, Stiles immediately spotted Alex running from his dad towards Stiles. “STI!” he cried excitedly. Stiles giggled happily and held out his hands so that Alex ran right into his arms, making it easy to swing Alex up into the air, earning a delighted squeal. Stiles pulled him down and started to ‘eat’ him, making Alex scream and flail. “Nooooo! Bad, Sti! Bad!”

Stiles laughed happily as he pulled Alex around and rested him on his hip. “Alright, but only cause you look so pretty in your new Easter clothes,” he said, looking at Alex’s adorable little khakis and pale green and white striped button down shirt. He was grinning at Stiles with the happiest look in his big, pretty eyes. “You’re definitely the most handsome man at the party, that’s for sure,” he confided and Alex giggled, wrapping his arms around Stiles’s neck to hang on when Stiles started walking again.

“Daddy got ‘em!” he said, and Stiles gasped in mock surprise.

“He did? Well, your daddy picked good,” he said, then gestured to his dad. “Look who else is here,” he said, and Alex giggled, waving his little hand at John.

“Hi Sti’s Daddy!” he said, and John smiled warmly, waving back.

When they walked up to where Derek was standing with Chris, Talia, and Peter, talking to some other relatives, Derek gave him a small smile. “Looks like somebody was excited to see you,” he said, resting his arm around Stiles’s waist casually. “Hello, sir,” he said, giving John a nervous smile as he reached out to shake his hand.

Stiles exchanged an amused smirk with his dad. Derek was always shy around John for some reason, and Stiles really had no idea why. He assumed it was just Derek’s natural shyness, but John clearly adored Derek, so he couldn’t possibly miss that John wasn’t someone to be afraid of. When Derek leaned back close again, Stiles tipped his chin up and kissed Derek’s cheek sweetly. “Hi,” he said softly, smiling warmly when Derek turned and kissed his cheek in return, squeezing him around the waist in a small hug.

“Hey,” Derek said sweetly, giving Stiles that tiny, wonder-filled smile that Stiles was _never_ going to get used to. 

Stiles blushed slightly when Talia cleared her throat, catching their attention. She just looked amused whereas Peter wiggled his eyebrows from behind her with a full on leer. Derek rolled his eyes at Peter, and Stiles just winked and blew him a kiss so that he’d crack up giggling and earn glares from his sister and husband. “Oh, sorry,” Peter said, raising the glass in his hand. “Drink went down wrong,” he lied, and Chris rolled his eyes, sighing from Peter’s side.

Stiles looked Derek over, plucking at the tucked in shirt. “You clean up good, Dude! Also, you totally match your offspring,” he said, taking in Derek’s khakis and pale green button down. “Daddy, cub matchy matchy makes me happy,” he admitted, looking between Alex and Derek. “I love my gorgeous boys,” he breathed almost to himself.

“One thing is for sure, there is no missing whose cub Alex is,” Talia agreed, looking at her grandson. “It’s just like looking at my little boy more than thirty years ago,” she said fondly. 

John chuckled. “That’s Stiles,” he said, then waved a hand. “Not me, but his mom,” he said, shaking his head as he looked at Stiles. “You are the spitting image of your mom when we first met, barring the Adam’s apple and short hair.”

Talia nodded. “Oh yes, you can definitely see Claudia all over that face,” she agreed. “I thought that the second he walked into my office, John.” She turned to her relatives to explain. “You probably remember hearing about Claudia Stilinski. My son’s partner is her son, and this is his father, John,” she introduced. 

An older woman smiled. “I did wonder why a random human boy was holding your grandson,” she said with a tittering laugh. Stiles fought the urge to make a face, but Derek tensed at his side, eyes flickering over to her.

Stiles leaned into Derek, shaking his head subtly when Derek looked at him. Peter gave her a clearly vicious smile. “Well, Aunt Agatha, at least Derek’s cub is being held by someone instead of, oh, I don’t know, off in a boarding school in Washington,” he said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Stiles saw her smile droop some and Peter just smiled wider.

Chris poked Peter in the back, giving him a forced grin. “Peter, how about you and Stiles go see where Allison and the twins are while we introduce John to some more people,” he suggested, and Peter just gave him an innocent look.

“Of course, Dear,” he said, slipping between the group to grab Stiles’s hand, pulling him away from Derek. “Come, Stiles, let’s go find the other children.” Stiles handed Alex over to Derek before Peter could pull him away.

Stiles waited until they were just far enough away that it wasn’t obviously rude and he burst out laughing. “Oh God, that was hilarious.”

Peter scoffed. “I hate that old bat,” he grumbled. “That, my favorite little human, was my dear Aunt Agatha. She’s about seventy-five and pure evil. Her grandchildren both have been in a boarding school since they were four and six because her ‘better than you all’ daughter didn’t think it was necessary to have her cubs around after she got to the point she could shove them off on someone else.” He smirked. “Carmen was such a bitch when we were kids. Just like her mom,” he said and Stiles snickered.

“I’m glad Talia likes my dad, because he may or may not be where I got my dry wit from, and that one made it clear she found humans to be less than werewolves,” he warned and Peter sighed dreamily.

“Oh the things I would give to hear that exchange,” he said, then shook his head. “Sadly, my darling husband is embarrassed by my smartass mouth sometimes.” He smirked. “No idea why.”

Stiles nodded very seriously. “Not a clue, you’re so charming.”

Peter gasped and flailed a hand on his chest. “Aren’t I just?!”

“Uncle Peter!” Stiles looked down as two little dark haired kids ran up to them.

“Uncle Peter, Mommy made eggs are you gonna hide them?!”

“Pleeeassee?! You hide them in good spots!”

“Yeah, you make it hard!”

“YEAH!”

Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter. “Your grandkids call you ‘Uncle Peter’?” he asked him and Peter made an offended face.

“I’m not even forty, I am _not_ a grandparent-“

“Hey! Argent-Baker children!” Allison shouted as she walked over to collect her kids. “What have I told you about running away from me?” she asked sternly and they both whined, grabbing at Peter’s arms.

“But Uncle Peter-“

“Is not your mother,” she cut them off, and Stiles snickered.

Peter smirked and winked down at them. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he comforted and they both cheered, running back towards the picnic table where their dad was sitting. Allison groaned, turning to glare at Peter. “What?” he asked innocently.

Allison gestured to Peter. “To answer your question, this is why my kids don’t call him ‘grandpa’. No half-decent grandparent would help their grandchildren be even more devious.”

Peter snorted. “Oh please. Who covered your ass when you were sneaking out with your boyfriend in high school?” he asked and Allison rolled her eyes.

“Who _offered his stepdaughter tips on how to get out of speeding tickets with a short skirt_?” she countered and Peter smirked.

“And you’ve never got a speeding ticket, have you?” he asked and she rolled her eyes.

Stiles just snickered. “For the record, tears work better than sex appeal,” he said, thumbing at his father behind him. “This is from the child of a cop. Trust me. I know my shit,” he said and Allison huffed. “I’m assuming you two never had step-parent and step-child bonding, huh?”

Peter and Allison both shot him looks that read one hundred percent ‘bitch please’. “I’m ten years older than her, Stiles. Hard to be the ‘parent’ of someone closer in age to you than your own sister.”

“Don’t worry,” Allison said to Stiles. “You and Alex have a great ‘parent and child’ relationship already, you don’t have to worry about ending up the way we did.”

Peter smirked, slinging an arm around Alison’s shoulders. “Although I have to say, Stiles, it’s a shame you never get to sit around gossiping about boys at a sweet-sixteen sleepover. Allison’s friends said she had the ‘coolest stepbrother ever’,” he said with a snicker.

Allison groaned. “That was the worst night of my life, Stiles, because a certain someone decided to offer tips on how to give blow-“

“The words coming out of your mouth next better be ‘torch safety lessons’ or I’m going to have to kill myself,” Cora said, elbowing her way between Stiles and Allison with a pointed glare. 

Allison sighed. “I dearly wish it was, Cora. I really do,” she said earnestly. 

Peter just grinned evilly. “Oh please, I’m the best stepdad ever,” he said, kissing Allison on the head. 

Cora smirked, nudging Stiles. “I dunno, Stiles might steal that title from you,” she warned.

Stiles smiled bashfully, cheeks growing warm. “Shut up,” he muttered, then bit his lip. “Besides, I’m not Alex’s stepdad. I might be some day if Derek and I get married, but I’m not yet.”

Allison smiled and let out a soft, ‘awww’. “Trust me, Stiles, _when_ you get married – not if – you are going to be an amazing parent. The only difference is you’ll only be a stepdad in title. Alex has loved you since you guys met, nearly, and you’re helping raise him. You’re totally on the way to being his ‘dad’, no step involved.”

Peter grinned. “And if all else fails, one day your grandchildren can call you ‘Uncle Stiles’ and you can help them do bad things and not get in trouble for it since you’re a grown up and they’re not,” he said, smirking. “Win-win!”

Cora just eyed him with a solemn headshake. “I’d like to think you’re adopted… but we all look so much alike there’s no denying you’re one of us.”

~

During lunch, Derek finished eating and got up to go throw away his trash while Stiles continued to feed Alex, who was not to be trusted in his light colored, nice clothes with dirty hands. Alex and Stiles were both finished before Derek came back. Stiles looked up as he handed Derek his and Alex’s trash, only to see his dad standing over beside Talia, both of them looking over at him and Derek with oddly bright, warm looks on their faces. Derek blushed when he noticed them looking, and Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek.

“Any particular reason your mom looks super proud and my dad looks like he’s gonna cry?” he asked, and Derek shrugged.

“Probably you with Alex?” he suggested as he walked off, and Stile smiled at Alex.

“Mmmm maybe,” he said, brushing Alex’s bangs out of his face. “And what about you, little mister?” he asked. “You ready to hunt some Easter eggs?” he asked excitedly.

Alex beamed. “Yaaaay!” he cried.

Stiles stood up with Alex on his hip. “Well, we’ve gotta go inside first,” he said. “Nana says so.”

Stiles and Alex went to join most of the other adults with kids who were headed inside. Derek took Alex and walked inside while Stiles stopped to talk to his dad and Talia for a minute. He watched as Allison’s not-really-husband (Stiles had picked up Allison’s fond term) herded their kids inside, and turned back to Talia. “Do the little ones like the twins and Alex get some sort of head start for this thing?” he asked curiously. “I can’t imagine two little five year old humans getting many Easter eggs with six other werewolf kids in the mix.”

Talia grinned. “Well, Allison’s two don’t really need it, but I always follow behind Peter and yell at him for not putting some in plain sight. He likes to make them really search, but some of them are too small to climb trees,” she said louder, glaring over Stiles’s shoulder to where Peter was walking past with grocery bags full of Easter eggs. 

“Losing builds character!” he called loftily over his shoulder and Talia rolled her eyes.

John rolled his eyes. “I see why Stiles likes that one so much. They’re both jackasses, huh?” he asked and Talia snickered. John clapped Stiles on the shoulder. “I’m gonna just hang out out here, but you probably should go help Derek with his hyper two year old. I remember how excitable those are,” he said, and Stiles laughed fondly.

“Yeah, poor thing is probably climbing Daddy like a tree,” he said, waving to them as he headed inside. Derek was sitting on the floor with Alex in his lap carrying on a conversation with all eight of the other children as they sat in a circle around him. Stiles stopped in the doorway and one of Derek’s cousins nudged him with a small, teasing grin.

“Your guy is great with the kids, I see,” she said and Stiles smiled proudly.

“Yeah, he’s a little shy around his fellow adults, but he’s pretty wonderful with his cub and with the other kids,” he said softly. “Gotta be honest. I had a very small family, and it’s just been me and my dad for a long time, so to have a chance to be around Derek’s family and all these kids?” He shook his head and sighed. “Kind of a dream come true.”

She grinned. “Just wait till you have some more kids. I married into the family, but as soon as I had a couple of my own kids I just got sucked further into the Hale pack.”

“I’ve noticed,” he said, shaking his head. “Not a bad place to be though, huh?”

“Nah,” she said softly. “Nothing better than knowing you’ve always got somewhere to belong.”

As Stiles looked back to where Derek was chatting happily with a bunch of kids between the ages of two and ten, he couldn’t help but agree entirely.

~

Stiles stood back for the most part to keep from getting ran over as Derek chased behind Alex with his Easter basket as he ran around the big back yard, grabbing up big plastic eggs that he needed both hands to get. True to their instructions, the bigger kids skipped the easy eggs and went for the ones higher up where Alex and Allison’s kids couldn’t reach, so it was all fair. 

Once all the kids had come back with baskets full, Talia sat down and helped keep count of how many Easter eggs each child had before adding it up and recounting twice. “Hmm,” she said. “Seems one is missing,” she said, looking up at Peter, who shared a mischievous smile with her. John ducked his head, grinning suspiciously. “We had two-hundred, but this is only one hundred and ninety-nine.”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Talia and Peter’s suspicious behavior and missed the way Derek leaned down to whisper something to Alex. Alex nodded seriously and then ran over to grab Stiles’s leg. “I get it,” he said, holding his hands up. “Up!” he urged, and Stiles gave him a confused look but picked him up.

“You know where it is, Alex?” he asked, and Alex pointed to a tree with a hole in the side. “It’s over there?” he asked, and walked over, to the tree. “How did you know it was here?” he asked Alex in confusion as he held Alex up so he could reach into the tree and come back. He handed Stiles the egg and Stiles’s confusion deepened when he realized the egg wasn’t plastic at all. Rather it was a hard, metal, silver colored egg with decorative vines all over it. “What is this?” he muttered softly.

Alex pushed Stiles’s hand towards his face, grinning. “Sti’s egg,” he said, and Stiles chuckled.

“My egg? What’re you talking about, Dude?” he asked.

Alex pushed it back towards him again. “Open!” he urged.

Stiles put Alex down so he had both hands free. “Okay, okay, I’ll open it,” he said, standing upright. Alex held onto his leg, looking up at him with bright eyes and Stiles shook his head fondly. “You’re so determined for me to open this weird Easter egg. What’s up with th-“ 

Stiles’s voice stopped. He paled and his eyes grew wider as he processed what he was looking at. The inside of the egg was black velvet, and right in the middle there was a braided silver band sitting there, sparkling in the mottled sunlight coming through the trees. His hands shook as he touched the ring’s surface almost nervously. “What-“

“Like Alex said,” Derek’s voice sounded from behind him, voice soft. “Stiles’s egg.”

Stiles turned around and looked up at Derek, eyes drawn to the nervous but hopeful look in Derek’s eyes. Derek bit his bottom lip as he stepped closer, hands in his pockets awkwardly. “D-Derek?” Stiles asked softly, and Derek offered a tiny smile.

Derek pulled his hands out of his pockets and reached out to curl his slightly larger hands around Stiles’s on the ring box. “I’m not a perfect man. I’m nowhere near it,” he started in a brutally honest tone, his face hiding nothing, not a single emotion. “I’m quiet, and I’m unnaturally shy for a werewolf. I’m grumpy and possessive, I’m distrusting, I’m unorganized but still a perfectionist, and I have made so many mistakes in my life,” he said, throat bobbing after that last one. “But from the day I met you… I’ve changed. I’ve changed for the better. _You_ have made me better, Stiles.” He smiled shyly. “I knew the day you risked your own safety to save a random cub from getting hurt that you were going to make a difference in my life, Stiles.” He swallowed hard, looking up with wet eyes to meet Stiles’s gaze. “And you’ve made every difference I could have ever hoped for.” Derek cleared his throat. “Stiles Stilinski, you make me a better person, you make my son a happier cub, and the best thing to happen since my son was born was you walking into my life.”

Derek smiled sweetly as he lifted the ring from the Easter egg and held it out. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles blinked and the tears welling in his eyes finally broke free. When he met Derek’s eyes, however, he saw he wasn’t the only one on the verge of tears. “Oh Derek _yes_ ,” he breathed, only to let out a wet laugh, right hand flying to his mouth, as Derek slid the ring onto his left ring finger. 

A loud cheer went up, but Stiles didn’t even care. He grabbed Derek by the face and pulled him into a kiss, squeaking when Derek’s arms went right around him, pulling his body flush. The kiss broke to both of them positively beaming. The bright, beautiful smile on Derek’s face was one of the most perfect things Stiles had ever seen. He laughed wetly as he reached to swipe his thumbs beneath Derek’s eyes, clearing away the few tears that he had shed. “Guh, Derek Hale, I love you so much, you have no freaking clue, man.”

Derek grinned, bumping their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”

“I LUB STI MORE!” Alex cried, sounded offended. Stiles burst out laughing as he pulled back from Derek just long enough to squat down and pick Alex up, pulling him into his arms. Alex curled his arms around Stiles’s neck and gave his father a thoroughly affronted look. “I lub Sti,” he said almost challengingly, and Stiles kissed his head, hugging him tight.

“Oh I love you, too, my little dude,” he promised, grinning at the amused smile on Derek’s face.

Derek leaned in and curled his arms around Stiles, effectively hugging them both against his chest. “Don’t worry, Alex, I know you do,” he said warmly. “If you didn’t love Stiles, I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t love Stiles half as much as I do, and I definitely wouldn’t be marrying him.”

Alex just made a happy grumble, nuzzling Stiles’s neck. “I share,” he offered Derek, and Derek laughed with Stiles as they both snuggled and kissed Alex before finally turning to face Derek’s pack.

Talia was giving them the happiest smile Stiles had ever seen, and, he couldn’t be sure, but he was almost positive both his dad and Peter Hale were manfully sniffling at the scene. “Well,” she said, stepping forward a few steps. “I guess the only thing that can be said is, welcome to the family, Stiles.”

Stiles nodded gratefully, leaning his head against Derek’s jaw happily. “Thank you.”

Talia looked at her son and his happy face, and shook her head. “No, Stiles. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking Scisaac next, y/n?
> 
> Other suggestions of what to write about next is more than welcome!


End file.
